The present invention concerns a method of gaming especially suited for use as a bonus game on gambling devices such as slot machines.
It is presently known to include various types of bonus apparatus and award multipliers in gaming machines including slot machines. Typically, the bonus apparatus and award multipliers operate automatically with little or no player involvement in selecting the bonus award or the award multiplier. Although these passive systems have achieved popularity and success, it is believed that a more active system in which the player is involved in selecting the bonus award and award multiplier would be preferred by at least some players. It is thought that players could be left with a higher level of satisfaction with the outcome if they have an active role in its selection.
Additionally, an active system that allows the player to see what bonus award and multiplier might have been achieved if the player had made choices different than those the player made may encourage some players and make the game more fun. Therefore, unlike some bonus systems, the present invention allows the player to see the other possible bonus awards and multipliers after the player has made his selection.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of gaming wherein the player plays an active role in selecting the award.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of gaming wherein, after a player plays the game and the outcome is determined, the player is able to see what the outcome would have been had the player made other selections.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.
In accordance with the present invention, a method of gaming is provided in which a display is divided into player-selectable areas. An image and an award are randomly assigned to each of the player-selectable areas. The player selects from the player-selectable areas until a predetermined number of matching images have been selected by the player. The image and the award which were assigned to the area are displayed in each of the areas selected by the player. The player is provided with the sum of the awards associated with the predetermined number of matching images selected by the player. The images and awards which were assigned to the areas not selected by the player are displayed.
In the illustrative embodiment, the number of distinct images is at least three. In the presently preferred embodiment, the number of distinct images is five.
In the illustrative embodiment, the display is divided into twenty-four, player selectable areas. In the preferred embodiment, the display of player-selectable areas is rectangular with four rows and six columns.
In the illustrative embodiment, one or more of the images is associated with a bonus multiplier. In the preferred embodiment, the multiplier doubles the award associated with the matching images selected by the player.
In the illustrative embodiment, the number of matching images which must be selected by the player to obtain the award associated with the images in three. When three matching images are selected, the player is provided with the sum of the awards associated with the matching images and, if an image associated with a multiplier was selected, the award is multiplied by the appropriate multiplication factor.
In the illustrative embodiment, the images are playing cards. However, they can be selected in keeping with the theme of the game to be dice or pictures or likenesses of persons, animals or things.
A more detailed explanation of the invention is provided in the following drawings and claims and is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.